vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124300-morning-coffee-331-sweet-sweet-return-edition
Content ---- Heya Tex! Good to see you back! Hopefully you're here in time for Drop 5 so you can get a Lopp Deputy companion pet! I haven't been in the game the last few days. We're getting ready for the move now, and IRL has been a brutal knock-down, drag-out fight to get everything done we need to get done. I still need to learn the mechanics so I can clear the power company and gas company cancellation defenses for my moving attunement. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Get Ohmna Helper. It's a great Addon for learning the fight and shows the "safe zones" where you can stand during the phase transition. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Ok that's just odd. I had a dream last night about the Dominion coming through Thayd in tour groups....and something about a clothesline because I was naked..... | |} ---- I'm not sure about tours, but I did run into a chua that I already knew, and a delightful draken stalker, around the crooked corners. I think you should probably remember to put on clothes if you plan on being in Thayd, even if the Dominion aren't there. | |} ---- lol the naked wasn't the odd part. The dreaming about doms in Thayd on tour groups was so strange! I didn't even remember it until Rem said something about dreaming of Wildstar. Maybe this is why I have a headache today :( | |} ---- Headaches are no fun. Drink some stuff with caffeine in it and take your choice of painkiller, that is what all these "Headache relief" ones are anyway. | |} ---- ---- I slept awful last night. Guess it's allergy season and that's making my apnea worse. Somebody suggested a lock window feature for my Addon Revisit so I spent some time working on that. Not that hard to do but I hadn't built a Settings window for it yet so I had to get that done as well. Both are done along with another setting I had planned for. Somebody mentioned a crash in chat last night but hasn't sent me the crashlog. I'm going to try to reproduce it tonight. Still dealing with the fallout from this weekend's Transmat Terror! RP event. There were some really neat scenes involved. Oh and it's reset day. Motivation to do dailies might be hard to come by. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks, Big C. I missed the heck out of most of you guys and gals. And again, blame Kurtenacker. I just can't stop listening to that music. :D | |} ---- I have a feeling that with the new decor items I am going to be tasked with building a castle. From a purely artistic view it should be fun. From a practical view I think it is just going to be an expensive headache. My favorite wildstar track is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHAzBaUCcWo in the time since I first heard it, it has played 462 times. | |} ---- No they aren't :( I decided to leave work at 11 a.m., so I'm home and took your advice. I'm making french press iced coffee so it will be a while but should be worth the wait. | |} ---- ---- I will leak that there has been talk in DD of organizing a massive Dominion raid on Thayd... so we may be touring sooner than you think ;). Otherwise, I think Nikson and I have finally nailed down the ship. I've cast off the attempts at making the ship super chua and just gone back to doing everything by the rule of cool, which seemed to work way way way better. Luckily I was able to save a few things from the previous ship that I liked, and Nikson and I clarified where stuff is gonna go and I even built a small model out of basic parts so we were both on the same page. I've only gotten the front area close to done, but even with that, I like the new ship a lot better. Not really super chua or anything but eh, I can make the interior more chua and make the outside just badass. Decided to go with more of a Inshimura/Nostromo/space trucker vibe for the exterior instead. Also, in true chua fashion. Ahem. DISMEMBER! DISMANTLE! DESTROOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- ----